Viernes en la noche
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Quizá este viernes seria un poco productivo después de todo. Cody/Bridgette.


:) Bueno... Aquí alimentando el Crack en el mundo (?) Cody x Bridgette. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a teletoon... Y todo eso... Aha... Al fic

**- CODY POV**

Seguro no saben mi sorpresa. Que cuando estaba en mi casa, un viernes en la noche, haciendo absolutamente nada productivo, sonase un _"toc toc"_ en mi puerta, para después sonar de forma desesperada. Abrí la puerta, ignorando el hecho de que estaba solo en interiores y sin camisa, después de todo ¿Porque alguien me visitaría un viernes en la noche? Seguro era mi madre, quizá hasta Noah. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con ojos acaramelados, no exactamente felices. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, rojos, después analice su cara con rapidez. Era Bridgette! ¿Que demonios hacia Bridgette en mi casa? Nunca hablábamos, era la novia de mi amigo, Geoff.

**.-Bridgette-** Susurre, vi que tenia entre su pecho a un cachorro, no estoy seguro de que raza era, probablemente seria un perro callejero. Tenía una pata torcida y parecía estar sangrando. Ella entro y busco por todos lados. **.-Por favor, Cody, ayúdame!-** La forma en que dijo mi nombre me puso extraño, hasta me colore. Corrí hacia el lavandero, pasando la cocina, y busque el Kit de primeros auxilios. Ella acurrucaba el animal, parecía un ángel. Sacudí mi cabeza, quitándome esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Esta es la primera vez que me he dedicado a verla, sabia que era una chica buena, simpática, pero hasta ahí. El porque había acudido a mi casa todavía era un misterio.

Ella puso los vendajes como toda una profesional, el perrito veía hacia los lados curiosamente. Gracias a dios que no me estaba entrando ninguna alergia. **.-****Se que es malo preguntar ahora, pero… Esto… ¿porque viniste aquí?-** Mi voz sonaba mas tímida de lo que queria que sonase. Ella, después de limpiar la herida del cachorro, que parecía estar entre sus patas, me vio. Su mirada estaba llena de energía, como feliz por estar curando al animalito. **.-Bueno, estaba caminando por aquí y vi el perrito, me asuste un poco... Y recordé por Geoff que vivías aquí****.-**

Tenía un poco de sentido. Excepto por el hecho de que ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad. Me senté al lado de ella en el sofá, observando al perrito que trataba de levantarse y caía al suelo. Me reí un poco y parecía que el perrito me veía enfadado. Era un total nerd si me imaginaba eso. **.-Bridgette, vives al otro lado de la ciudad.-** Note como ella veía a otro lado y movía sus manos de forma nerviosa. Era muy linda, y no se arreglaba como las otras chicas que conocía (que no son muchas, en verdad). Tenia una risa contagiosa, y era simplemente...Natural, deportiva y con valores... Quizá era demasiado perfecta para ser cierto. Entonces recordé, tiene novio.

**.-En verdad... estaba en una fiesta con Geoff, me enfade con el por algo y termine caminando sola en la calle...- **Geoff no debía estar sobrio para pelearse con Bridgette, ellos eran la pareja perfecta. No pasaba un segundo sin que empezasen a besarse, una de las principales razones por las que no hablábamos antes. No se porque me sentía enfadado con Geoff por dejar a Bridgette sola. Nos miramos por un segundo, ella me sonrió. **.-Muchas gracias Cody-**

Le di mi típica sonrisa idiota. Oh si.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un ladrido y voltee a ver al perrito callejero mirándonos. **.-Oh! Seguramente tiene hambre, ¿verdad?-** Dijo Bridgette acariciándolo, le di una mirada malvada al cachorro, bastardo afortunado. Fui a la cocina, de verdad ¿que le das a un perro de comer?

Saque unos filetes, porque realmente no sabia que mas darle y se los puse en un plato. Lo lleve hacia donde estaba Bridgette y el perrito comió. Probablemente había pasado días sin comer, porque lo estaba devorando. Me tomo mas confianza y le pude acariciar la cabeza, tocando, sin querer, la mano de Bridgette. Un choque eléctrico me llego y aleje mi mano de manera torpe.

**.-Yo... debería irme, puedo llamar a mis padres y me buscaran-** Dijo, un rubor entrando en las mejillas de la surfista. Se veía extremadamente linda, y parecía que me veía el pecho. Se me había olvidado que no tenia camisa! me sonroje. Quizá no era Justin, pero si ejercitaba un poco para no verme como un perdedor en natación.

**.-Si, eh, yo entiendo.-** Dije un poco decepcionado porque nuestro momento iba a acabar, y pronto volvería con Geoff, no hablaríamos mas. Queria en el olvido.

Ella me sonrió y los llamo, como los padres tardarían como media hora en venir, nos sentamos a ver televisión. ¿Acaso esto seria como una cita? Podría serlo en otras culturas. Nos reímos con caricaturas y jugamos un poco con el perrito. Por lo menos el animal había hecho mi viernes más productivo.

Bridgette era más que perfecta, era increíble.

**.-Sabes, nunca había hablado contigo, no sabia que podías ser tan divertido-** Comento ella. Yo me puse un poco nervioso, no debía arruinar esto. -**Si, tú eres linda, eh, digo, divertida... Si, muy divertida!- **Y allí se va mi discreción, pensé con sarcasmo.

Oí unas bocinas, y me entristecí. Probablemente este seria un día cualquiera en la vida de Bridgette, mientras que en mi vida quedaría marcado (Se que suena exagerado... pero me conocen, así soy yo) Los padres de Bridgette tocaban la bocina desesperados, seguro era algo de familia. Note en el reloj que eran las 2:30 Am, ahora entendía la desesperación...

Antes de dejarla ir le dedique otra mirada, su cabello rubio se veía brillante, como para pasar los dedos entre ellos, sus labios eran extrañamente femeninos aunque no trajese pintura labial, sus ojos eran cautivadores y tenia una esencia tranquila, natural. Traía al perrito entre sus brazos y lo puso en el suelo, ya podia caminar con facilidad. La acompañe a la puerta.

.-**De nuevo, muchas gracias, Cody-** ¿Mencione antes que amo como pronuncia mi nombre?

**-De nada, cuando quieras, Brid-** Quizá estaba siendo muy confianzudo, pero a ella no le pareció importar. Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y quede en shock por unos segundos, ambos estábamos sonrojados. Sabía que no iba a obtener mas nada, a Bridgette le seguía gustando Geoff... ¿No?

Cerré la puerta y allí acabo la escena... seguramente no me recordaría de ahora en adelante.

Hasta que oí.

**.-Vamos Cody, ven a conocer a tu nueva familia-**

¿Le había puesto MI NOMBRE a un perro?


End file.
